RunawaysPart 1 of the Trilogy
by Tione
Summary: Sakura is a princess bored out of her mind with palace life. Syaoran is a prince whose only fuel is the fact he will be king. When a mysterious stranger comes in and they run away with her to work at her cave, what will happen? Who really knows?
1. Prolouge-Part one

Runaways  
  
By Neptune Avalon  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. This is going to be a trilogy with multiple chapters per part of the trilogy. No Touya and no Syaoran's sisters. Eli and Eriol are two different people as are Tomoyo and Madison. Now on with the really long story…  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a time when Japan was ruled by two kingdoms, The Kinomoto Kingdom and The Li Kingdom. The Kinomoto Kingdom was ruled by a kind man named Fujitaka Kinomoto with his beautiful daughter, Princess Sakura Victoria Trisana Kinomoto. The Li Kingdom was ruled by a stern woman named Yelan Li with her handsome son, Prince Syaoran Edward Phillip Li. Our epic story of adventure starts out with Princess Sakura hurrying back to the Kinomoto Castle.  
  
  
  
Sakura was late for dancing lessons with Madam Vernda. She despised dancing lessons and would much rather be back at the stable riding horses. Sakura was different from other princesses, she wasn't an airhead and she hated embroidery, etiquette, dancing, princess lessons, and just about everything that came with being a princess.  
  
Sakura also knew magic, a very rare thing for one of royal blood to know. She had coaxed the mage of the castle to teach her and she took lessons in secret for about two years before her father found out. 'It just isn't done' he had scolded her. She learned other things improper for a princess to know like martial arts, fencing, cooking, politics, languages, and other sorts of things. She was also mistress of the legendary Sakura Cards.  
  
Soon Sakura reached the ballroom and found her father waiting for her.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry I'm late, Father. I was just-," Sakura was cut off.  
  
"That's all right. I want to talk to you. Please follow me to my study." The King strode through the halls until he came to an unmarked wooden door. He opened it and sat down at his desk. Sakura sat down across from him, irritably moving her skirts out of the way.  
  
"Yes, Father?" Sakura asked. Fujitaka cleared his throat and started,  
  
"Sakura, dear, you are now engaged to the Prince of the Li Kingdom." Sakura's eyes went wide. Fujitaka continued, "Sakura, do this for the country. Tomoyo and Eriol of the Hiiragizawa dynasty are raiding our lands and I fear that they may declare war on us. If you marry the Prince, we will have an alliance with the Li Kingdom and will be able to overthrow the Hiiragizawa's strong mages and warriors," He explained patiently.  
  
Sakura got up and walked out to the gardens without a word. She couldn't trust herself to speak. Fujitaka, knowing that she needed to think, let her leave. She stopped at a fountain that had a perfect view of the Li palace just 22 miles away.  
  
"Father, I'm sorry. I can't marry someone I don't love. But how can I break this to him?" She wondered aloud.  
  
"So Your Majesty, I see you have some problems," A voice whispered nearby. Sakura jumped.  
  
"Who's there?" She called. A figure with strange amber eyes and brown/blond hair jumped out of the bushes.  
  
"Jessica Vetter at your service. I need someone to help me around my cave. You could come with me. I leave tonight at dusk. If you agree to help, meet me here at dusk. If not, I'll leave without you." As quickly as Jessica had come, she disappeared.  
  
"Weird. But run away? I can't leave Father! She weighed the pro's and con's until she came to a decision. "I'll do it. Besides, when word gets out I'm missing, knights will come after me to rescue me. I can always go with one of them if I don't like it."  
  
Now we will meet Prince Syaoran. The Prince is now going through intense training. Only the Queen can interrupt him.  
  
Syaoran was fiercely attacking the magical dummy. It became stiff and left the room. He bowed, knowing that it was his Mother that was here.  
  
"Follow me," She ordered and he obeyed. She lead him to her study. "You're going to marry the Princess of the Kinomoto Kingdom," She told him bluntly. Syaoran exploded.  
  
"THERE IS NO WAY THAT I AM GOING TO MARRY ANY AIRHEADED PRINCESS!" Syaoran roared. Yelan stayed calm.  
  
"You will marry the Princess or you will never become King." That struck a chord. Syaoran Li strived to be King. It was the only ray of hope during his long hours of training, lessons, and punishments. He got up and stormed out of the room and into the gardens.  
  
"I am not going to marry some airhead Princess no capable of anything except whining, giggling, gossiping, and clinging!" He growled fiercely.  
  
"So Your Highness, I see you have a predicament," A voice said from the bushes.  
  
"Show yourself!" Syaoran ordered. None other than Jessica Vetter jumped out of the bushes.  
  
"I'm Jessica Vetter and I would like help running my cave. Since you seem to have a problem, you can come with me. I will return a little before dusk. If you are here, then I shall take you with me. If you're not here, then I will leave without you." And Jessica was gone.  
  
'Hmm…' Syaoran thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
So how was that for the first chapter? It will get interesting. Please review. Jesus Freak signing out!^_~! 


	2. Jessica's cave-Part one

Runaways  
  
By Jesus Freak  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: No, I, Jesus Freak, hereby declare that I do not own CCS. Okay, not that that is over, this story gets better, believe me. I just finished writing it yesterday, it has 93 pages. Well, on with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Now it is dark and Sakura is anxiously awaiting the arrival of Jessica. Finally she hears footsteps and sees Jessica approaching. She steps out of her hiding place. She notices a person with her; a man is all she can make out.  
  
  
  
"So Sakura, are you ready? This is Syaoran and he will accompany us." Jessica introduced.  
  
"I'm ready." They stole off into the night, climbing the high wall that surrounded the Kinomoto Palace. After that, the escape was a breeze. The group took a less used road out of the city and into the forest.  
  
They traveled all night and well into the day. Syaoran was surprised that this Sakura girl hadn't complained. I mean, all girls complain!(No offense meant. I'm a girl too. This is just Syaoran's big ego…) Though, he did have to admit that she was beautiful with her shiny auburn-ginger colored hair, big emerald eyes, fair skin, and rosy lips.  
  
'Beauty only goes skin deep!' He reprimanded himself. All the girls, especially princesses, he had met had been giggly, annoying, possessive, and whiny, not necessarily in that order. Thus Syaoran labeled all girls like that. They travel until one hour after the noon hour. (1:00)  
  
Finally, they came to a small lake surrounded by tall hickory trees. Lush green grass and beautiful flowers added to the beauty.  
  
"Home sweet home," Jessica sighed. She walked over to a rose bush and reached behind it. She pulled a faded lead lever and the rose bush retreated back, revealing a hole small enough for one person at a time to fit through.  
  
One by one, they slipped through the hole and into a dimly lit cavern. The cavern was very messy, Clothes were strewn everywhere, books and papers tossed carelessly in the corner, and a thin layer of dust covered almost everything. The walls had tons of grim all over. "I'm not much of a housekeeper," She said with a sheepish smile. "But that's what I need you for. Sakura, you can help by cleaning the cave and cooking. Syaoran, I need help making the Quality Queen Honey I sell. You can collect the honey, get all the comb out of it, and bottle it."  
  
Sakura gulped. All princesses were required to take a class on housekeeping. She had earned her badge, but just barely. The only thing she excelled in was dusting, but she usually broke the valuable things. Her teacher's words haunted her, "You're never going to make a good wife for your betrothed!" Well, no better time than the present to perfect (And develop) her cleaning and housekeeping skills.  
  
"I'm very tired! Where can I put my bags and sleep?" Syaoran demanded. 'He's rude!' Sakura thought.  
  
"Well, I only have two rooms. One has two bedrooms and the other, the one I sleep in, only has one big bed. I don't think anyone want's to sleep with me. I snore and roll around a lot." She pointed to a tunnel, "That's the room with two beds."  
  
Syaoran grunted and slumped down the tunnel. "Sakura, you can start cleaning tomorrow after I show you two around the caves and show Syaoran all the stuff he needs to know about the bees and honey."  
  
"I had no idea you grew Quality Queen Honey. That has magical healing properties, right? Wow."  
  
"You better get some sleep. Good night."  
  
"Night." Sakura headed down the tunnel Syaoran had and fell asleep instantly on the unoccupied bed, just like Syaoran had.  
  
  
  
Syaoran yawned and sat up. He saw Sakura blinking dumbly at the wall, very tired. 'Maybe I should be nice to her. After all, she's a long way from home, like me, and who knows long I'll be stuck with her.' He reasoned. He turned to her.  
  
"Sakura, that's right, right? We better get up… RRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran suddenly yelled. Sakura jumped.  
  
"What did you do that for?"  
  
"To wake you up! It worked to because you aren't staring at the wall anymore." He got up and went out to the main cavern. Sakura followed and both saw Jessica reading a book. She looked at the page number, then closed the book with a snap.  
  
"Ready for the tour? Follow me." She lead them down another, narrower tunnel. "I light the place with candles but it was bright enough outside that I didn't need to. Also, while you were sleeping, I put up signs up so no one can get lost."  
  
The first room they were led to was huge. A fifteen-foot ceiling, 50 feet wide. One part was raised up higher than the other part. The high part had a medium-sized waterfall cascading down into the crystalline depths of a lake in the middle.  
  
"This is what I call the Rio de la Plata, which is Spanish for River of Silver. This is where you can train or bathe or whatever." The high part was bare except for the waterfall and very smooth, perfect for training. "The lake's water is very warm but stay away from the waterfall. The water is cold enough to freeze someone. If you look closely, you can see that the waterfall water doesn't actually flow into the lake. I have a barrier so the water just circulates."  
  
The tour continued and finally, Jessica put Sakura to work and took Syaoran out to the bees. She managed to clean without breaking anything. He managed to collect three jars of Quality Queen Honey without getting stung. Exhausted, they collapsed in bed at the end of the day.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Syaoran woke up at what he guessed was 5 sun positions and half a position past the darkness hour. (5:30 am) The bed next to him was empty. 'Must be cleaning' He concluded. 'I need to train. Just because I'm away from the palace doesn't give me an excuse to get out of shape.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Not very long but I was think maybe you thought I had disappeared. Sorry for the wait! The next chapter will be up soon. R&R please. Jesus Freak signing out!^_~![pic] 


	3. Returning-part one

**__**

Runaways

By Jesus Freak

Disclaimer: Thank you so much for the reviews! *Goes starry eyed* They like it, they really like it! *sigh* No, I don't own it. On with the story.

When Syaoran reached Rio De La Plata, he saw Sakura meditating under the waterfall. He remembered that Jessica had said that the waterfall was freezing cold. And Sakura was standing under it like it was normal water!

Suddenly, she got up and climbed to the flat rocks. There she started to train. Rapid fire punches and kicks, jabs, and twirls met Syaoran's eyes.

'Wow, she's good. Probably almost as good as me!' He thought reluctantly. He climbed up on top of the rock and he too started to train.

Sakura glanced over at him and watched him train out of the corner of her eye. 'He's good. We're probably evenly matched.'

"Would you like to battle me?" She asked.

"Sure. Don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're a girl."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Both slid into fighting positions. 

"Heeeellllllllllllloooooo! Where are you guys? Sakura, I cooked breakfast for you and Syaoran. Over breakfast we can discuss salaries." Jessica called.

__

The days flew by and the three became very close friends. Feelings started to blossom between Sakura and Syaoran but their identities were kept a secret. One day:

(Ooh, ooh! S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S!) 

Jessica had gone out to sell some Quality Queen Honey and buy groceries and cleaning supplies for Sakura. Syaoran and Sakura decided that they would take a swim in the Rio De La Plata because it was their day off.

Both got swimming suits on and went down to the cavern.

Sakura stood by the edge of the large lake cut into stone, staring into its depth. It wasn't that she couldn't swim. Actually, she could swim very well. She just didn't know what was at the bottom. It could be anything, sharks, weeds, barra-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura was thrown into the water by the one and only Syaoran, who had snuck up behind her.

"Really! You are such a meanie, Syaoran!" Sakura whined. Then she turned away and pretended to pout. A small splash was felt next to her and Syaoran apologized. 

"I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! Will you forgive me?" He pleaded with a really cute look on his face. Sakura considered it a minute then splashed him.

"Now I can!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" Syaoran splashed her back. Soon they were engaged in an all out water splash war. Sakura lost site of Syaoran and the next thing she knew she was being dunked underwater.

"You!" She huffed when she came up and smacked him playfully on the side of the head. 

She was going to turn around to 'pout' again but strong arms around her waist stopped her. Syaoran leaned in and lightly brushed his lips against hers. Sakura was shocked and didn't move. She didn't even notice that he was getting out of the pool. He flashed her a small smile before disappearing down the stone corridor.

Sakura was in the kitchen, carefully frying some eggs for lunch when she felt arms on her waist. Again. She whirled around and Syaoran was behind her.

"I love you," He whispered huskily in her ear. Her jaw dropped. She felt giddy. He loved her!

"I love you too," Sakura replied, surprising him just as much. (*Hack hack hack* The corn! The sugar!) She eagerly closed the distance between their lips. She wanted to feel his against hers. Syaoran melted against her.

"Can I trust you two to share a room or does Sakura need to share a room with me?" Jessica asked.

Both jumped back, blushing brilliantly. Jumping back caused Sakura to hit the handle of the pan on the stove. That caused the contents to fly all over Jessica. 

"You have a nasty mind!" Syaoran declared. 

"I guess I deserved it," she admitted. 

"Well, if it's okay with you, I'm going to go change. Are you sure you don't want to reconsider my suggestion, because I don't want Sakura getting pregnant or anything…" Jessica darted away before two cherry red royal's could get to her.

__

Days turned to months and Jessica one day got sick. Sakura and Syaoran went to town to get her medicine. 

The market was very busy. Unfortunately, it was because Queen Yelan and King Fujitaka were in town, searching for their children. But let's not tell that to Syaoran and Sakura.

Syaoran had seemed troubled that day and kept reassuring Sakura he was okay. It was nearing noon so they stopped at a local tent for lunch. They ordered and sat down. 

"Sakura, I have something to tell you," He started. Sakura nodded, listening intently, wonder what he had to tell her. "I'm engaged."

She stood up, enraged. She knew she was actually engaged, but she planned to never return and didn't consider herself engaged. Unfortunately, Syaoran did. Then she ran out of the tent… and right into her father.

"It was arranged by my family," He finished sadly.

"Sakura! I'm so glad I found you! Now let's get you home," Fujitaka exclaimed.

Syaoran had his head in his hands, staring at the table. He felt someone sit down across from him but he ignored them. "Hello…son."

"Mother?!?"

::*::

Sakura sat in her room, under constant watch so she wouldn't escape again. A knock came and the door opened. Her father stepped in with a wide smile on his face.

"They found the prince of the Li Kingdom! You will be wed tomorrow at sunset. They say that he is quite a looker, ehh?" He informed her. She just sighed.

*The next day*

Sakura's best friend, Lady Madison (In this story, there is a Madison and a Tomoyo. Same goes for Eriol and Eli) came by with a dress for her to wear when she meets the prince. It was fairly simple, a tight bodice and skirt bottom. The dress was lavender with little real violets sewn to it. 

Her hair was in an elegant twist with lilac's woven in it. 

"KKKKKAAAAWWWWAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Madison squealed. "The prince will love it, if he has any fashion taste."

The carriage was ready and Sakura felt a growing uneasiness in her stomach. When they arrived at the palace, it was just Madison and Sakura, a woman with a no-nonsense attitude greeted them.

"You must be Princess Sakura. It is a pleasure to meet you. Wei! Take them to the gardens."

A weathered old butler bowed and motioned for the girls to follow. He led them to a garden.

One man rose to greet them. Another man stood with his back to them, facing a fountain. 

"Hello. You must be Princess Sakura. I am Lord Eli." He turned to Madison. "And you are?"

"Lady Madison." Madison blushed when he kneeled and kissed her hand. 

"Prince! Come meet your betrothed!" He called. Reluctantly, the figure at the fountain turned around. Sakura recognized him immediately. 

"Syaoran!" She shouted. The next thing he knew, Sakura was in his arms.

"Sakura!" He whispered disbelievingly. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"I will introduce myself. My name is Princess Sakura Victoria Trisana Kinomoto, YOUR fiancée!" She giggled, seeing Syaoran's shock.

"And my name is Prince Syaoran Edward Phillip Li. It's a pleasure to see you again."

"I'm sorry I ran out on you like that. I was upset. And I ran right into my father!"

"It's okay." Syaoran leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"KKKKKKKAAAAAWWWWWWAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Madison whispered, as loud as she could without squealing. 

"So Fujitaka, it seemed our plan worked. Not only are Syaoran and Sakura together, Sakura can clean!" Yelan said. Fujitaka nodded, watching his daughter and future son-in-law.

Suddenly a messenger burst in on Syaoran and Sakura. "Prince Syaoran, Lord Eli, the castle is under attack! You need to go fight! Princess Sakura, Lady Madison, go with the body guard, Jessica, to a cave where you will be safe!" The messenger cried. 

Wow, typed all that at once. This is the end of 'Runaways-Part One of the Trilogy. Don't worry, there are still two more parts to the trilogy, otherwise it wouldn't be a trilogy. Review if you like it. Review if you hate it. Don't review if you're an alien who wants to take over the world using my story to hypnotize everyone! Jesus Freak signing out!^_~! 

__ ****


	4. Note

I am sorry to announce that all of my stories are going to be paused for a while. I am working on a novel and it will take some time. I will be back though! Never would I leave my readers hanging like that! I'm already on chapter two and I have no idea how long the novel will be. Maybe I'll send it in to get published! I need some editors. so if you want to read it over, give me your e-mail address and I'll send you the chapters when I get them done! Note: This will not be a "four-year" novel, which means it takes four years to write.  
  
~Jesus Freak  
  
Can't help but to put this in. Please review! 


End file.
